


Taming The Beast

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Ableism, Abuse of Power, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Dubcon Cuddling, Dubcon Kissing, Dubcon elements in general, M/M, Petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Loco was wild.And no. No one means it in the sense of Loco being abit strange, unusual or energetic.That man was raised by literal wolves. And it showed.
Relationships: Loco/Mark Temple (Red vs. Blue)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Taming The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> hey so um... here's another ethics and morals exploration... today using the petplay kink. 
> 
> There is no smut just dubcon elements and near sexual encounters so warning for that yall

Loco was wild.

And no. No one means it in the sense of Loco being abit strange, unusual or energetic.

That man was raised by literal wolves. And it showed.

\--

Loco howls loudly up at the sky. His vocals vibrate and echo in the desert air. To anyone enamored by beasts they'd be enchanted.

To Blue base. It was the worst thing they ever had to deal with.

Temple climbs up to the top of base and grabs onto Loco's arm. "Enough. God fucking dammit its midnight!"

Loco stops mid howl and turns his eyes to Temple. Blinking and smiles. 

God dammit did Temple hate that smile. Either the bastard thought it was a game or he was gonna howl again to spite him.

Which either case. Loco opens his mouth and Temple does the one thing he can think of with his hands occupied to keep Loco's by his side. And slams his lips to Loco's.

It hushes him and Temple lets go, moving away, angrily wiping his mouth clean of Loco's taste.

They really needed to figure out what the fuck to do about this guy. And fast before the Reds decide to come over and just shoot the bastard off the top of base.

Loco touches his lips. Blinking stunned and looks up at Temple. Eyes wide and curious. "That was very nice. I would like another!!!" Loco says frantically.

Temple feels through his hair and looks over at Loco. Disgusted at himself for even considering the kiss. Then his face softened but still held its disfavor to himself.

"Fine. You can get kisses. If you follow orders."

\--

To which this leads to a gross abuse of power.

But no one in base seemed to care. Buckey found it weird but proceeded to decree it an "absurd form of petplay."

Which! Temple argues to himself. Completely wasn't pet play. He was training Loco to be a better human and not Act like a god damned beast wandering the earth.

Temple groans in his seat as Buckey does his usual stare in amusement and intrigue. As Temple has his fingers in Loco's hair scratching and scritching allowing Loco a moment to remain calm. 

It wouldn't be an unusual situation if Loco wasn't sitting on the floor like a dog waiting by his masters feet.

"So like.... do you two.. fuck?"

"Buckey. Shut up."

"No I get it totally. It's kind of cool actually. I mean who wants a pet they can't fuck."

"Buckey I swear to Christ I will beat your ass!!"

Buckey bursts into laughter. Holding his gut and wiping tears out of his eyes. "No but seriously." Buckey says between chuckles. "Loco seems really into you. You could probably do whatever you liked and he'd enjoy it."

Temple stands up.

"Oh fuck. Yeah okay. Sorry. I'll back off. I was just joking." Buckey snorts and looks over to Loco who holds a frown.

"Ah it's fine buddy. Temple will give you a breeding some day."

"Buckey."

"Last one. Promise."

\--

Temple passes the hallways agitated over the comments. There's nothing sexual really about what he's doing with Loco. He looks over into the barracks and sees Loco make a spot for himself on the floor and Temple drops his shoulders.

That's right. It's just training him to be as human as he can be. "Get off the damn floor and sleep in the bed, idiot."

Loco lifts his head and tilts it. "But I like the floor. The bed makes me sink."

"Do you want a kiss good night?"

"Yes!"

"Then get in the fucking bed."

Buckey rolls over and smirks at them. "I'm sure he'd really like it if you slept with him."

"Why don't you sleep with him then. If you're so concerned."

"Fine." Buckey slides out of his bed and climbs into the bed with Loco.

Temple is silent as he looks at him as Buckey just sticks his tongue out.

"There's room for one more member, oh noble master."

Temple scrunches his nose and climbs into the bed. Over Buckey. Then in the middle. 

Buckey smirks. "Hot."

Temple groans. "No funny business. We're sleeping."

\--

"I can't sleep." Loco says a few hours into the night. He's pressed up against Temple and whimpers to catch his attention.

Temple though normally a heavy sleeper finds the whimpering in his ear and wakes up. "Quiet. Buckey is still asleep." He turns over and faces Loco.

"I feel funny. I can't sleep." Loco knows exactly why he feels funny. But it feels awkward to explain. Especially to someone like Temple.

Temple shuts his eyes. "I forgot to give you your kiss. I know."

"Can I still have it?"

"You've been a good boy so yes." Temple leans forward and Loco reaches forward to him.

They kiss but Temple does notice it's not quick like usual. It lingers and Temple opens his mouth lightly to breath. Only to feel Loco's tongue enter to explore.

Temple flushes. "Don't do that. Buckey is right there!" Temple says in a harsh hushed tone.

"Buckey won't know. Its just kissing. And I've been very good."

Temple swallows and it is true. Loco has been a good. Always by his feet, under his feet.

And kissing still isn't sexual. Even if his body starts to feel alittle tight now.

"Just a little more?"

"Just a little more. But you have to use your hands. Grip into my hair or into my back. You're a man. You will kiss like a man."

Loco licks him to tease and then pulls him closer as he's told. Gripping into his hair and back.

Temple keeps reminding himself it wasn't sexual. Loco probably doesn't understand what a sexuality was anyway.

The thought is quickly diminished as Loco feels a hand down Temple's back and kneads to his ass.

Temple's eyes flutter and feels something escape his lips as they kissed.

"Loco.. "

"Shhh.. good boy." Loco says.

That flusters Temple. "That's my phrase."

Loco whimpers and whines softly before licking at Temple's neck. "Then use it."

Temple freezes. "Be good. Act human, dammit."

"I don't wanna. I wanna follow ..instinct."

Temple flusters as he's licked and then kissed on the lips again. There's soft grinding on him and Temple feels like moving back with him. 

He stops and shuts his eyes. "Loco go to bed. Bed!" Temple hisses. "Buckey is right here, dude."

Loco pauses and growls lightly. Temple feels his body grow hot.

"I will beat you if you start acting like an animal!" Temple says harshly and then sighs out as he grinded against.

It's enough to stir Buckey awake. "Oh man, seriously?" He's turned half way to look at them and oddly feels a little left out. He rolls over and puts an arm over Temple's shoulder. 

Which is promptly bitten by Loco and Buckey moves his hand away.

"No!" Loco growls again and pulls Temple close to his chest. 

"He bit me! The fuck!"

"Loco what the fuck! I'm warning you. If you start acting up I'll have to punish you! Us your words or go the fuck to sleep." Temple says muffled into his chest.

Loco whines and whimpers. Curling and wrapping his legs around Temple.

Buckey sits up and looks at the odd display. Yea this was some seriously fucked up pet play for sure. Expect its the animal calling shots. Which means he's gonna have to intervene... somehow.

He slides off the bed goes back to his own and pulls out a whip cracking it loudly on the surface of the cold floor. "Alright. I'm calling this off now. Let go of your master and get over here."

Loco growls and releases Temple who quickly moves out of the bed and over to Buckey.

"The fuck did you get a whip?" Temple asks.

"Why don't you have one is a better thought."

Loco sits on the bed like a dog and glares at them.

Buckey cracks the whip again. "Floor now."

Temple then realizes what Buckey is doing. Especially now as Buckey hands him the reins of the whip. 

"Be in charge."

Temple swallows and looks at Loco sitting on the floor turning his head away.

He was doing so good. Why is he acting out now?

"Out of your clothes." Temple says bluntly finally. 

Loco turns his head back and his eyes look up pitifully with confusion.

"If you're going to act like an animal instead of a man you're going to fucking live like one then. Till you learn to respect your nature."

Loco turns his head away from him and in straight up defiance removes his clothes lays on the floor and growls.

Buckey crosses his arms a bit more impressed then he thought he was going to be with this. "I honestly thought i'd have to do more."

Temple looks over to him.

"Probably could use some safe word training you know."

"Just shut the fuck up Buckey."

\--

Loco is stark nude in the kitchen a few days later. Rummaging in the fridge. Stuffing his mouth full of raw steak. He growls as he hears people enter the room.

Temple groans. Do we have to deal with literal food aggression from a wolf raised dumbass. He takes the whip Buckey had loaned him and cracks it on the counter. "You are not to be eating out of the fridge if you're going to act like an animal."

"But i'm hungry." Loco glares.

To which Buckey, who'd followed Temple close behind, drops a dog bowl on the floor.

"That is mean."

"Well you're acting up badly so either be a good boy and act like a man by getting dressed or eat out of the bowl, Loco." Temple says and taps the whip on the counter.

Loco whines, glares and then sits on the floor by the bowl tearing into the steak using his hands and teeth.

There's a loud crack from the counter.

"NO!" Temple shouts.

"Men eat with their hands. You're acting like a dog so eat like a dog."

"Choose one or the other Loco. Either get the fuck dressed and eat like a human god damn being. Or play the full part of the dog."

Loco growls.

This was quickly spinning out of control. What the fuck was the catylist for this mess. Was it Temple for starting it at all?

It feels too late to back out of it now.

Then Temple sets the whip on the counter. Loco eyeing it like some beaten animal.

Temple gets on his knees, snapping his fingers and getting Loco to look at him. “Look.”

Loco growls again.

“We got to get you to act properly dammit. We are in a war zone. I’m… worried about you.”

Loco drops his shoulders and huffs. “I was fine. You do not need to.”

Good. Progres?. “I just. What if you start acting up and get shot?”

“What if you bite someone trying to patch you up and is only helping?”

“I only bite when..” Why did he bite Buckey that night. Why’d he do that, why was he so full of instinct he’d bite someone for such a stupid reason as getting in on the cuddling. 

Though Loco realizes what he was doing was less cuddling and more. Wait Loco can’t pinpoint a word for what that was. Clearly there should be a word for that.

“You got steak all over you…” Temple stands and holds his hand out to Loco. “I’m getting you cleaned.”

“I don’t want to.” Loco puts the steak in the bowl and looks down. He feels a hand loop under his arm and pulls him to his feet.

“Loco, you’re getting cleaned. We’re starting over and you’re going to act like a man.”

Buckey grabs the whip and sighs. “You ever think you’re.. The one making this worse?”

“Shut up.” Temple drags Loco to the showers as Loco whimpers and whines.

Buckey shrugs. Not like he actually cared if things are getting better but Temple was determined to make Loco into something he can’t be at one hundred percent.

Loco was raised by wolves. He’s a feral man. It's a miracle he’s gotten this far in life. It’s a miracle that Loco survived with the wolves in the first place.

This isn’t some romantic book where the feral man can be trained to be civilized. That’s not how this works.

\--

Loco whines and covers his head in the shower. As the warm water hits his back and burns a little too much. “I do not want this.”

“Stop complaining. And stand like a man.”

Loco looks up at him with pleading eyes.

“If you listen I will kiss you as a reward.”

Loco looks to the floor, then back up at him. “Do you like doing this?”

Temple looks down. He’s just as nude as Loco is. Just as equally vulnerable. 

He looks over to Buckey in the other shower with whip in hand as he cleans out his hair. “Don’t look at me dude, you’re the one who wanted to start this in the first place.”

“No Loco. I don’t like it. I hate it. You rarely listen, you’re constantly dirty. You growl. You howl and worst of it you tried to get frisky with me when Buckey was in bed with us.”

Loco looks to the floor. His gut sinks and he’s not sure how to channel his emotions.

Temple gets shampoo and moves down to sit with Loco and get his hair cleaned.

Which turned out to be the wrong plan. As Loco moves to strike and pin Temple to the floor. “I am clean enough!”

Temple glares up at him. He tries to push up but his hands are slick with shampoo and he falls backwards into the floor. “Buckey!!”

Buckey looks over at them and shrugs. “I don’t know. Should I really help you this time? You keep fucking up your own master and pet roles.”

“This isn’t a kink thing, Buckey!”

“And yet you made Loco into your pet whether you realize it or not. And sometimes pets bite back at bad masters.” Buckey grins. “Figure it out yourself man. I’m here as the last line of defense.”

Loco growls baring his teeth at Temple.

Temple turns his head away as Loco brings his face closer. 

He then realizes. Loco is crying. The wet globs on his face weren’t just from the shower.

Temple carefully reaches his hands up and wraps his arms around Loco.

“I’m sorry..”

Is he though? Temple doesn’t know what he’s doing any more these days.

But he knows he needs to keep Loco as human as possible.


End file.
